El Beso Critico de Arte por Uchiha Itachi
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Itachi sólo quería leer un libro y a Deidara, realmente no le importaba.Intentó callarlo por las buenas y también por las malas y ni siquiera un beso había servido ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Cual sea que fuese, Deidara gritaba más de lo normal xD


Ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenecen bla bla bla xD

**Los Besos criticos de Arte**** son propiedad intelectual y fisica de Itachi Uchiha**

LOL

Porque Itachi también quiere los derechos de autor xD

* * *

><p><strong>el вeѕo crιтιco de arтe por ιтacнι υcнιнa<strong>

Leía un libro sentado cómodamente en una de las rocas de la cueva o por lo menos eso intentaba. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese rubio molesto que nunca paraba de gritar. Por mucho que le dijese y repitiese "sutilmente" que su arte apestaba, este seguía y en vano intentaba convencerlo de lo contrario.

— ¡Es arte maldito Tobi inculto uhm!

Además de ser gritón también era un grosero mal educado, no existía frase que dijese la cual no contuviese un insulto o una maldición. Y sí, lo había contado, exactamente luego de decir tres palabras Deidara maldecía o insultaba y eso definitivamente le molestaba.

— ¡No sabes apreciarlo porque eres un desgraciado miserable uhm!

Su lectura estaba siendo interrumpida abruptamente y eso comenzaba a molestarle, a molestarle de verdad. Si tan sólo el rubio supiese a quien estaba insultando seguramente se asustaría y vaya que las pagaría caro por ello, de verdad no entendía como Madara soportaba tantos golpes y malos tratos por parte del artista de segunda.

— ¡Suéltame maldito Tobi o te mataré uhm!

Y el maldito "uhm" comenzaba a irritarle, no existía una frase que no llevase ese maldito sonido sin significado aparente. Ignorarlo ya no era suficiente, tenía que intentar callarlo a la manera tradicional.

— ¡Al fin ese maldito idiota se fue uhm!

Deidara estaba unos metros más allá, donde el campo era plano y no había rocas a su alrededor. Estaba haciendo montones y montones de mini esculturas de diferentes y variadas formas.

Itachi, valiéndose de la concentración casi infantil del rubio, Se acerco a él sin hacer ruido, con esa mirada tan profunda. Una vez parado tras el rubio, lo golpeó en la cabeza con el pequeño y viejo libro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?

— Guarda silencio, interrumpes mi lectura.

Deidara le miró extrañado y se carcajeó casi al instante y en su cara. Por las buenas había fallado así que no le quedaba de otra que intentar por las malas.

— ¡Ja! ¡Pues jodete Uchiha porque no me importa uhm!

Itachi activó el Sharingan y justo antes de que pudiera atraparlo el rubio miro rápidamente hacia otro lado.

— ¡Ni lo intentes bastardo!, ¡no vas a poder conmigo uhm!

Deidara río pero lo siguiente no se lo espero. Itachi había probado por las buenas y malas y desgraciadamente ninguna funciono así que era momento de llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

— Si no te callas te haré callar.

— ¡Inténtalo imbécil y ya veras que...!

Sin que se lo esperara, Itachi se movió rápidamente y le tomó de la barbilla besándolo al instante. Y sin cerrar los ojos miró cómo el rubio se debatía entre corresponderle o intentar golpearlo.

No era para nadie un secreto que aunque no hablasen demasiado, no tuviesen nada en común y que no se soportaran, existían sentimientos no muy bien ocultos entre ellos.

Finalmente, cuando se separaron, Deidara estaba sonrojado y mantenía una expresión de odio profundo, mientras Itachi seguía con la misma expresión de siempre.

— No hay nada artístico en esas deformes figuras.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Con un demonio es arte maldita sea uhm!

Sin prestarle atención, Itachi volvió a su roca para continuar con la lectura.

El Uchiha podía escuchar claramente las maldiciones del rubio y la ira que escapaba por cada poro de su piel. Sonrió para sí mismo, la tercera opción tampoco había servido así que sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

— Tienes arcilla en la boca.

Maliciosamente sonrió le lado y clavó sus ojos en la espalda del rubio, viendo en efecto como éste se tensaba y paralizaba por completo.

Deidara estaba avergonzado, lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera una maldición escapara de sus labios. Y fingiendo que no lo había escuchado, siguió creando sus mini figuras mientras susurraba palabras nerviosamente.

Oh sí, Itachi Uchiha era otro genio innato.

Era algo de familia.

Finalmente pudo continuar con su lectura, esperando ansiosamente la siguiente oportunidad para callar al artista frustrado. Porque realmente era una buena manera, ni buena ni mala, simplemente _critica de arte_.

Y era magnifico el silencio hueco y oscuro que reinaba en la cueva, hasta que Tobi regreso para molestar a Deidara.

— ¡Deidara sempai, Tobi también es un artista!

Aunque el beso no había tenido un efecto duradero, los cinco minutos de silencio habían sido celestiales.

-¡Tobi, eso no es arte! ¡Es basura uhm!

Y no era por presumir, pero desde ese día, a Itachi le pareció que Deidara gritaba más de lo normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Besos criticos de Arte<strong>** son propiedad intelectual y fisica de Itachi Uchiha**

LOL

* * *

><p>WOW ahora los besos critican el arte ._. aunque a mi me parecio más bien que eran "probadores de arte" XD<p>

Y a todos les supo a arcilla hahahahaha LOL

hahahahha lol es una buena manera de callar rubios escandalosos ¿cierto? XD

¿Review? :3

XD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
